After Hours
by gazing-at-blue-skies
Summary: A mini smut drabble of Alex and Gene after hours in CID.


**After Hours**

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

Just a random smut drabble.

* * *

Alex was trying to still be angry with Gene for his snide comment earlier on when they had been trying to deal with a rather emotional teenage girl who had just witnessed her father beat up her boyfriend. It wasn't the fact that Gene hadn't shown compassion for the young girl who had clung to him sobbing her heart out… it was the fact that Gene had nearly beaten the girls father up in front of him all because she should have been in school and not hanging out with her boyfriend.

It was obvious to all of them that the father was a nasty piece of work and Alex had managed to inform the father that they would be coming back and if she found so much as a tiny bruise of the girl she would ensure that he was pulled in for every type of interrogation going. Even Gene had been impressed with the way she had intimidate the bloke.

And now Gene was trying to show Alex exactly how much he wanted her… needed her body. The sexual tension had been mounting between them for ages now; they had already slept together once before and earlier on they had shared a passionate kiss against the Quattro after she had laid into him.

Back at CID they had continued to bicker and argue but the anger was gone from it now. When the day had finally come to an end Gene had literally thrown the rest of CID out of the office and instructed them to enjoy themselves down at Luigi's whilst him and Bolly finished up the paperwork.

However the paperwork they had meant to be going through was forgotten rather quickly after Gene had pulled Alex to him and kissed her senseless.

Now Genes' hands were all over her body, enticing moans and sighs of passion from Alex, her back pressed firmly against his chest and held into place as he teased and tortured her body. She wanted to pull away and tell him exactly how much of a bastard he was but words failed her.

His lips trailed a line of kisses full of fervour, down the column of her neck before he nipped at her ear. Alex tilted her head further at an angle trying to give him more access to the exposed skin.

Alex reached behind her loosely cupping the back of his head as he continued his administrations; her fingers tangled through his hair. She couldn't stop now even if she had to… even if her life depended on it.

The door to his office was shut, the blinds drawn but it didn't really matter anyway as everyone else had long gone. So now in private they could indulge in this fantasy of theirs; finally confront the sexual tension between them that Alex now felt was being thoroughly addressed.

It was only when Gene pulled away from her body and turned her in his arms that Alex's eyes fluttered open. They were almost black with desire and met Gene's steely gaze also dark with equal passion. His lips crashed against hers in a bruising kiss, she opened her mouth playfully biting at his lower lip earning a growl from Gene that she not only heard but also felt. He lifted her up, perching her on the edge of the desk before breaking the kiss and leaning around Alex to swipe everything onto the floor.

She laughed softly, the excitement fuelling her passion and heightening the way she felt. Grabbing his tie Alex pulled Gene back to her, getting his attention almost immediately… when he had quite finished getting a good look down her top.

"Anyone could just walk in you know Gene."

"Don't care." He leant forward to kiss her, but Alex pulled back from him her fingers loosening the tie for a moment before resting them besides her to keep her balance, "Anyway I've locked the bloody door."

"Viv is only down at front desk…" Her trail of thought was interrupted as Gene started to tug at the white boots and drop them to the floor. "He could use a key."

"Well if 'e comes in 'e'll cop an eyeful." Gene mumbled as his attention now shifted to unbuttoning her jeans. Alex bit her lip as Gene ran his fingers along her hips tugging the material down her long legs and dropping the jeans onto the floor with a soft thud. Her shirt came next, all the while Alex propped her body up on the table, the tie forgotten for the moment as his fingers made swift work of her top.

Gene pushed the silky fabric off of her shoulders, his hands caressing the silky smooth skin he had uncovered. He found himself drawn in by her body, one of her legs hitched around his hip and his gaze drawn to the lacy red underwear set that clung to her body.

"Having fun?" Her voice was thick with desire.

"Admirin' the view Bols." Their eyes met and Alex leant forward grabbing one end of the tie and pulling it from around his neck and dragging it across her skin. Gene groaned at the sight of the tie as she trailed it over her body; he started on the buttons of his shirt but he seemed to struggle as Alex continued to torment him. She laughed pushing his hands aside and un-popping the buttons of his shirt. She helped guide it over his shoulders before tugging at the white undershirt and un-tucking it eager to feel his skin against hers.

Once that had been thrown to the floor Alex peppered his chest with kisses, her kisses lingering as she worked her way lower. It was clearly evident that Gene was aroused by her, her fingers skimmed over the bulge in his trousers and she smiled wickedly up at him when he felt him shudder.

"You're a devil… you know that woman."

Finally she undid the buckle of his belt and the zipper of his trousers, not lingering to savour the moment as she guided them down his legs along with his boxers and wriggled closer to the edge of the desk.

Alex had smiled at the sight of his black boxers relieved somewhat that he wasn't a 'Y' front man; she had heard the team discussing how one of the other members' wives had bought him Y fronts and they were the most bloody uncomfortable things he'd ever worn.

Now he was naked Alex was eager to explore his body but Gene had other thoughts. He pushed her body back so she lay flush against the table; the wood cool against her hot skin. He started to work at removing her lacy thong, admiring the sheer fabric as he kissed along her hip.

Gene ran his hands along her thighs, hooking his fingers under the top of the fabric and dragging it down her legs.

"Bloody 'ell Bolly. You've got no idea 'ow long I've wanted to do this." His words were almost lost as he mumbled against her skin, causing Alex to arch up off of the desk, her head leant to one side and her eyes open. She watched with fascination as Gene tugged the lacy red underwear off and threw it across the room, it landed on the top of his cabinet caught on the corner of a framed photo of some football player.

He trailed his tongue back up her body, paying particular attention to the sensitive areas on her hips, stomach and breasts. By the time he reached her lips she was writhing in pleasure.

"You're a tease Gene."

"Not 'alf as much as you are Alex."

His fingers barely touched the skin of her hips as he brought them lower, teasing her entrance with one finger; grinning as Alex gasped loudly, her hips arching off of the table and into his touch. He repeated the action and Alex gripped at Gene's shoulders tugging him down to her and pressing her lips against his, nipping and sucking at his lips. He could already tell how hot and wet for him she was but Gene couldn't resist pushing a finger inside her and pumping it back and forth slowly.

Gene continued to tease her, his thumb brushing over her clit as he carried on with this agonisingly slow pace.

"Gene I need… gods I need." Alex panted out, her head thrown back in pleasure.

"You need what?"

"You Gene."

"You need me to what?"

"Just… uhh… f me Gene! Please!"

He didn't need much more encouragement and Alex missed his touch as his hands went to her hips helping to guide her legs around his waist; but she soon had other thoughts on her mind as Gene thrust into her.

Alex couldn't form a coherent thought for the next two minutes as he thrust into her, her hips rising up to meet him as she gripped the edge of the desk with one hand and massaged her breast with the other.

"Yes! Oh yes! Gene!"

"f… Bolly."

Alex tightened her legs around his waist; somehow he seemed able to hit all the sensitive spots that made her want to scream out in pleasure. Her eyes were closed as she continued to sigh and moan, revelling in the feel of Gene's hands as they held her hips, pulling them close each time he thrust.

"So close Alex." Her eyes flew open and she gazed up at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"Come for me Gene."

She let out a yelp of pleasure as his paceincreased and Alex felt her own body begin to peak. Her internal muscles tensed and Alex shivered as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her body. Starting in the pit of her stomach it worked its way outwards making her body tingle.

"GENE! AH! YES! GODS YES!" She didn't care if Viv heard her… let alone the world as she came down slowly from her orgasm.

Gene soon followed his thrust erratic, deep and fast; he mumbled her name over and over like some kind of mantra as he came. His body slumped forward over Alex, braced only by his hands either side of her body on the desk. Reaching up Alex managed with the last of her energy to tug him down for a kiss, it was gentle this time and she was sure he was still mumbling her name at one point. They remained lying there, the sweat cooling on their bodies and their chests rapidly rising and falling as they began to regain some control of their limbs.

"Bloody 'ell." Gene chuckled against the skin of her neck before pushing himself upright; his legs were still shaking but he would never tell Alex that.

"My sentiments exactly." Alex smiled as she took in the sight of his body as they both slowly dressed. They brushed against one another, accidently of course but it still reminded them both of how much they longed for each other. A part of Alex wondered why Gene hadn't taken up her original offer all those many weeks ago… but now she knew. Gene had wanted to know that Alex really wanted him and that it wasn't just the alcohol talking.

As she stood there straightening her top, something was held up before her face, hanging of the end of Genes' index finger. Blinking Alex leant back and smiled coyly as she recognised her red lacy underwear.

"Forget somethin'?"

"Oh…" She took them from him and shoved them into the back pocket of her jeans, a little bit of the lace still showed.

"Yer not gonna put 'em back on."

She sauntered past Gene, unlocking the door of the office and stepped out in CID. Alex flicked her hair, the curls bouncing slightly and glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"What's the point if you're going to be taking them back off later on?" Alex sashayed her way to the doors and pulled one open leaning against it. "You up for a quick drink at Luigi's then Gene? Everyone will be wondering where we are."

Gene waited till she had let the door shut with a soft click before adjusting his tie and trousers.

"Bloody woman." He grinned following Alex out and reaching into his jacket pocket for his keys which he found to be gone. It only dawned on him then where they would be, "Oi! Bolly! Don't you dare bloody drive my car!"


End file.
